


Cabin Pressure: Property of Douglas Richardson

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff belongs to Douglas Richardson. And stupid, flirty ground crews should remember that. Written for a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure: Property of Douglas Richardson

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt:** sherlockpond said: Another Martin/Douglas would be nice. Something where Douglas gets jealous because there’s a girl who’s taken an interest in Martin. Perhaps? Your work is awesome anyway, so anything would be great :D x x x
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Cabin Pressure belongs to John Finnemore and the BBC. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

Douglas scowled and tapped at the wooden table beneath his hand. They were in a small bar near Fitton airfield, having just come back from yet another flight to Hong Kong. Arthur was sitting opposite Douglas trying (and failing) to catch peanuts in his mouth, Carolyn was sitting at the bar with Herc, and Martin... well _Martin_ was flirting with one of the new ground crew, Matilda Freeman.

At least, Matilda was flirting. Martin was blushing and stuttering and generally making a fool of himself like usual. Douglas couldn't help the flair of anger that coiled through his chest when Matilda laughed loudly at something Martin had said. Beside her Carl was trying to catch her attention, and Michael and Alexis- also from the tower- where making rude gestures and giggling at Carl's clear need to attract the girl.

Douglas didn't care about any of that, though. And he didn't care when one of Arthur's peanuts landed in his lemonade. He only had eyes for Martin- his captain- being chatted up.

It had been happening a lot over the past few weeks, ever since Matilda and Martin had bumped into each other at the pub. MJN Air was trying to be more social and owed Carl for a few instances when the man had got them out of trouble. So they'd been frequenting the pub a lot. And, when each one of them had fun- yes, including Carolyn- they started making it a weekly thing.

And Matilda started bloody _flirting_ with Captain Crieff!

Douglas hated her. She was too pretty, too sweet, too _good_. She was like Martin in girl-form, only not as... interesting. Where Martin was clever and odd and adorable, Matilda was... so _normal_. And Douglas had found that, since joining MJN, he hated anything normal. Give him weird any day.

'Douglas, how many peanuts can you catch?' Arthur asked while chewing loudly. He had a handful of nuts in one hand, his other curled around a glass of pineapple juice, and he was looking at Douglas with wide, curious eyes.

'I don't know, Arthur,' Douglas mumbled distractedly. Normally he'd be all for spinning a tale of his own grandiose, but he was more interested in keeping Martin and Matilda in his sights. He was sitting sideways in the booth he and Arthur occupied, one arm slung over the back of the seat, his fingers tapping rhythmically against the worn cover.

 _I'm not jealous,_ the first officer told himself for what must have been the millionth time that afternoon. _It's not like I have feelings for Martin. He's just... cute, is all. And adorable. And I'd like to rip that uniform off and have my wicked way with-_

'Are you sure?' Arthur interrupted the older man's thoughts, making Douglas blink rapidly. ''Cause you're scowling quite a bit, and licking your lips, and staring at Skip.'

Douglas turned to look at him. 'I'm fine,' he insisted. 'Absolutely fine, incredibly fine; just _fine_.'

Arthur blinked rapidly at him before grinning. 'Oh, alright then.'

Douglas breathed a silent sigh of relief and tilted his head back to Martin and Matilda. The woman brushed her fingers through Martin's curly red hair and Douglas' frown darkened. He bet Martin's hair was soft...

'I just thought maybe you were upset 'cause Matilda's flirting with Skip, is all,' Arthur suddenly said, very nonchalantly.

If Douglas had been drinking his soda, he would have sprayed the table and floor. He turned wide eyes on the steward to see Arthur once more trying to catch peanuts in his mouth. His head was tilted back, mouth hanging open, and if he was sitting on a chair instead of in a booth he would have tipped right over.

'Arthur, what did you just say?'

'Wha' did I say when?' Arthur mumbled and threw a nut into the air. It landed somewhere across the room and Arthur pouted.

'Just then,' Douglas scowled, 'about Martin and Matilda.'

'Oh, that,' Arthur said, giving Douglas a smile. 'I was just wondering if you were upset 'cause Matilda has a crush on Skip.'

'Why would I be upset about that?' Douglas asked. His eyes flicked back to the bar, where Martin was telling yet _another_ flying-related story, and Matilda was watching him with bright eyes.

'Well... 'cause you fancy Skip too,' Arthur stated.

'What?' Douglas gaped.

'Come on, Douglas, you don't need to lie,' Arthur grinned. 'You always stare at Skip when he isn't looking, and every time you touch him it's longer than when you touch other people. You're always so interested in his dating life and you get really annoyed when people pay attention to him in a romantic sense; like Matilda.'

The steward nodded at the woman in question and Douglas' fingers flexed around his glass.

'You hate Matilda, I've heard you mumbling about her under your breath,' Arthur continued. 'And every time she touches Skip you look like you want to hurt her... or grab Skip and never let go. But you won't 'cause you're a nice guy, even if sometimes you don't do nice guy things, but I really think you should just tell Skip 'cause I reckon you two together would be _brilliant_ and we could celebrate with fish cakes and Carl would get Matilda 'cause he fancies her and Michael and Alexis would stop making fun of her too and-'

Arthur cut himself off suddenly to take large, gulping breaths, and Douglas watched- slightly stunned- as the young man tried to catch his breath.

'S-Sorry...' Arthur panted, 'f-forgot to... to... breathe...'

He leaned forward against the table and gulped down half his pineapple juice. Douglas waited until he'd sat upright before saying, 'Arthur, what are you talking about?'

Arthur frowned. 'What was I talking about... when?'

'Now, just now!' Douglas snapped and sat forward. 'With me and Martin and Matilda!'

'Oh, _that_ ,' Arthur grinned. 'You fancy Skip, Skip fancies you! I think you'd make a lovely couple.'

Douglas' jaw clenched and he took a deep breath. How in the hell had _Arthur_ figured out that he liked Martin?

 _Not that I do,_ he told himself sternly. _He's attractive, that's it._

'Oh, Douglas, you absolutely do!' Arthur said. 'Why deny it?'

'Are you reading my mind?' Douglas muttered sarcastically.

'I dunno, am I?' the steward asked, eyes wide. ''Cause that'd be-'

'Brilliant, yes, I know,' Douglas interrupted. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

'What's wrong, Douglas?' Arthur asked with concern.

'I...' Douglas began but stopped.

'... don't like Martin?' Arthur prompted. Douglas nodded curtly. 'Oh, but you do!' Arthur repeated. 'You totally do, Douglas! Why deny it?'

'Because...'

'Because...?' Arthur echoed.

'He's... straight,' Douglas eventually said and went to take a sip of lemonade. He frowned when he noted the peanut floating in the bubbly liquid and scowled at Arthur.

'Sorry,' Arthur said sheepishly. 'But, um... Skip's not straight.'

Douglas raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

' _I'm_ straight,' Arthur said, 'and Mum's straight, and Herc's straight, and-'

'Arthur!'

'Skip's bisensual!' Arthur said.

'Do you mean bisexual?' Douglas asked.

'Um... yeah, probably.'

'Martin's bisexual?' Douglas asked and Arthur nodded. 'And how do you know this, Arthur?'

'Well... isn't it obvious?' Arthur asked. Douglas turned to look at Martin and Matilda- _Still goddamn laughing. Honestly, woman, Martin isn't that funny!_ \- before looking back at Arthur. 'Skip always says _them_ ,' Arthur continued. 'Or _they_. " _They're_ taking me out for coffee; what time would be good to meet _them_ ; do you think _they_ would like me in blue or green?" Never _she_ or even _him_ , Douglas,' Arthur said and waggled a finger at the first officer.

Douglas' mouth had fallen open, eyes practically bugging out his head. His mind was filled with instances of when Martin had said those exact words. Yes, once or twice he'd said _she_ or _her_. But most of the time it was _them_ or _they_. Which was what a lot of people, Douglas included, said when they were dating a man and didn't feel like getting into the whole "I play for both teams" conversation.

'Honestly, Douglas, you're usually smarter than this,' Arthur tisked and dug his fingers into the bag of peanuts Carolyn had bought him earlier. 'S'not that hawd,' he mumbled after throwing a bunch in his mouth and chewing.

Douglas grabbed Arthur's glass and chugged down the remaining pineapple juice, making Arthur whine and shoot him hurt puppy-dog eyes. Douglas didn't particularly care for the taste, but he needed... _something_. He only wished he could throw back a shot of bourbon... or six.

Once Douglas remembered how to talk again, he glanced at Martin, but his question was directed at Arthur. 'Martin's bisexual?'

''Course he is,' Arthur nodded.

'And he fancies me?'

''Course he does,' Arthur nodded again.

'How can you tell?' Douglas asked.

'Well,' the steward mumbled and swallowed his mouthful, 'he looks at you when you don't look at him, he blushes when you praise him, he leans into your touch, and when you're happy he's happy.'

Douglas sat there, slightly stunned, in silence. The last thing he should be doing was listening to _Arthur_ of all people, but the boy had proven to be surprisingly knowledgeable about the oddest things.

'And he told me,' Arthur added as an after thought, making Douglas choke on his own tongue.

'What?' he practically shouted. Martin and Matilda looked their way, Martin looking concerned and Matilda curious. But when they saw Arthur continuing to throw peanuts into his mouth they turned back to their conversation, Matilda's hand resting on Martin's arm.

 _I am not jealous,_ Douglas seethed. _I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I AM NOT JEALOUS!_

'He told me,' Arthur repeated. 'About... oh, I dunno, a month ago? Said he maybe fancied you a bit, but he blushed, so I took that to mean he _really_ fancied you.'

Douglas wet his lips slowly. 'He told you this?' he asked. Arthur nodded. 'And you put it together, yourself, that I fancy _him_?' Again, Arthur nodded. 'And... you think we'd make a good couple?' Douglas asked hesitantly.

''Course I do,' Arthur beamed. 'You'd be amazing together. You're... Douglas and Martin, ya know? It just fits!'

Douglas pondered those words as he once again turned to look at Martin and Matilda (as he was prone to do whenever _she_ was in the same room as his captain). Matilda was telling some story now, and Martin was nodding along to it, completely captivated. Matilda's hand was still on his arm, and Martin had made no move to push it aside. Their bodies were turned towards each other, the two completely focused on each other, ignoring everyone else around them.

Douglas had a hard time believing that Martin could fancy _him_. Why would he when he could have someone like Matilda? Young, smart, beautiful, with a promising career ahead of her. She was better than someone like Douglas; three failed marriages, a daughter he rarely got to see, a drinking problem in the past and sticky fingers very much in the present.

Why would Martin want _him_?

 _Because you're Douglas Richardson!_ a voice screamed in his head. _His first officer, a Sky God, the charming, suave, amazing Douglas Richardson! And she's just a tower operator!_

 _She's young,_ Douglas tried to tell himself, _and smart, beautiful, fun. Why wouldn't Martin want her?_

_He wants you!_

_No he doesn't._

_Arthur said so!_

_And we should always listen to Arthur._

_Just tell him!_

_No._

_Yes!_

_NO!_

_SHE'S KISSING HIM!_

Douglas jolted in his seat as he watched Matilda lean forward and press her lips to Martin's. Martin, though clearly flustered, hadn't moved away, and Douglas felt his heart skip a beat, his blood boil. A few people were whistling, Carl was pouting, and Arthur, Carolyn, _and_ Herc were throwing Douglas concerned looks.

 _She's kissing him!_ Douglas' mind screamed. _She's kissing him and touching him and he's_ mine _not_ hers _!_

Feeling anger and possessiveness and _jealousy_ curl through his entire body, Douglas stood suddenly and made his way over to the bar. Arthur scurried after him, tugging on Douglas' shirt, but Douglas was ignorant of everything that wasn't Matilda Freeman kissing _his_ captain!

No more than ten seconds could have passed, but it felt like a lifetime to Douglas. Just as he reached the two Matilda pulled away, her cheeks slightly pink, and licked her lips.

'W-What... what... what...' Martin stuttered, already wringing his fingers, eyes darting about nervously. They settled on Douglas, who was standing between the two, and widened.

'I just wanted to,' Matilda said nervously. 'I-'

'Douglas!' Martin squeaked, cutting Matilda off. 'What... what... what are you doing?' the captain stammered.

'Oh, just enjoying the view,' Douglas growled. Arthur sidled up beside him, looking concerned.

'Um...' Matilda said, drawing the crew's attention. 'So, Martin, I was... well, hoping to do this more _privately_ ,' she murmured. 'But, well... would you fancy going out some time?'

Martin gaped at her, looking completely gobsmacked, and Douglas' teeth made a snapping sound as he clenched his jaw.

'I... I... well... I...' Martin tried.

 _He'll say yes,_ Douglas' mind whispered. _Because even if he_ does _fancy you, he doesn't think you like him._

Martin opened his mouth again, no doubt to accept, and something in Douglas' mind snapped. He forced himself between his captain and _her_ , making Martin stutter and blink at him. 'D-Douglas?'

'You _could_ go out with _her_ ,' Douglas said, injecting venom into the last word, ' _or_ you could go out with _me_.'

Martin's eyes widened. 'Y-You?' he jolted.

'Yes; me,' Douglas said and grabbed Martin's jaw. The red-head's eyes, if possible, widened even more, and his cheeks darkened to a rosy red. 'Perhaps this will entice you to say yes?' Douglas said before sealing his mouth over his captain's.

Martin's lips were so very soft, and tasted like the dark chocolate and cherry he and Matilda had been snacking on earlier. His skin was soft and smooth beneath Douglas' fingertips, and he couldn't help letting his fingers ghost up Martin's cheek as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

Before Douglas lost control of himself- or before Martin pushed him away- the first officer gently broke the kiss, letting his lips linger as long as possible. He opened his eyes to see Martin sitting there, a goofy look on his face, eyes slowly fluttering open and breath hitching.

'Well?' Douglas asked. Arthur was bouncing up and down, hands clenched before his mouth, eyes wide, just waiting for Martin's response. Practically the entire pub was looking at them now and Douglas could hear Matilda huffing behind him. But all he cared about was Martin, and the words about to leave his mouth.

'I... well...' Martin stuttered.

Douglas felt his bravery slowly ebb away to be replaced by fear. He stared at Martin, heart seeming to stop, breath getting caught in his throat. _Oh God, he's going to say no. He wants Matilda, not me. Arthur was wrong and I'm going to have to quit and die alone!_

Suddenly Martin cleared his throat and sat straighter, chest puffed out. 'I'm not a... a toy, or a... a casual _thing_ ,' Martin got out. 'I'm... I'm still your captain, and I demand your respect at work, and... and equality in our romantic relationship, and... um... if you agree to all that, then... yes.'

Douglas raised an eyebrow. 'Yes?' he echoed.

'I'll... I'll... _yesI'llgooutwithyou_ ,' Martin said in a rush and his cheeks darkened again.

A grin spread across Douglas' face. 'Really?'

Martin nodded.

'But what about...' Douglas trailed off and glanced over his shoulder at Matilda, who was now glaring at him.

'What about... Matilda?' Martin said incredulously.

'Yes, _her_ ,' Douglas muttered.

'She's just a friend,' Martin said dismissively.

'Just a _friend_?' Matilda spat and Douglas stepped aside to look down at her.

'Um... yes?' Martin said weakly.

'After everything I've... you just want to be _friends_?' the woman demanded.

'Well... um... you're very nice,' Martin said nervously, 'and sweet and funny but... I... l-like Douglas.'

The first officer grinned broadly and gave Matilda a smug look. The young woman scowled and leapt to her feet, purse slapping against the bar as she made sure she had everything.

'I accept all your conditions, _Sir_ ,' Douglas purred as he looked back at _his_ captain. Martin blushed and Douglas threw a dismissive look at Matilda. 'Why don't you talk to Carl?' he sniffed.

Martin grinned at Douglas as Matilda huffed and stormed from the pub. Carl went after her, soothing her with, 'Douglas is a prat,' and, 'MJN Air; completely barmy!'

'This. Is. _Brilliant_!' Arthur announced.

'It's certainly about time,' Carolyn drawled from the other end of the bar.

'Kudos, Douglas!' Herc said and raised his glass.

Michael and Alexis were watching them with grins and wide-eyes, and when Douglas turned back to Martin, the captain said, 'Erm... D-Douglas?'

'Yes?'

'It'd be... you know, you can... kiss me again, if... if you want.'

He chewed on his bottom lip and Douglas smiled warmly as he cupped Martin's smooth, rosy cheek again. 'As long as you keep in mine that I don't share, Sir.'

'I don't either,' Martin replied immediately.

Douglas chuckled. 'Good,' he said and quickly captured Martin's lips again. Arthur started cheering and demanding streamers and confetti, while Michael and Alexis clapped, and Carolyn and Herc rolled their eyes but smiled fondly.

Douglas didn't care. Martin Crieff was _his_.

And Matilda Freeman better bloody keep that in mind.

 

{THE END}

 


End file.
